Anata Ga Ita
by GrannyFranny
Summary: *Sasuhina genderbend* A perfect love story being told by two most unexpected lover. Beginning off with saving a boy from falling from the skies. Making him your personal slave. To making him cry on his first day. Anata Ga Ita... You were there... (I SUCK at summaries!)


**_A/N: ...*Sighs*... RE-EDITED May 29th, 2013... I didn't change much. Just changed some names and plots in here..._**

**Anata Ga Ita: Prologue...**

"Uzumaki Naruko!" The cheerful blonde jumped from her seat with a grin on her face.

Skipping to recieve her award, Naruko held her award in the air. Both her parents cheered with her from the audience of relatives. "Yes! I did it!" The blonde beamed. Iruko-sensei had her hand held out, waiting for it to be gestured back. Instead of a hand shake as to be expected, the vivacious blonde glomped the brunette. Iruko was taken by surprised but returned the hug and cried.

I rolled my eyes. As to be expected of the Baka... Who knew she would do something so stupid. Making such a scene during graduation. Espiecially in front of everyone. I felt a vein popped from my forehead. Let's just get this over with. After Naruko came five other students that approached Iruko to receive their diploma.

Sitting behind me was Saku and Ino. Both previous fanboys ...or still are... The two fiddling with my hair. Controlling the urge to punch them infront of their family members was a challenge.

"Ganbatte ne Satsuki-chan!" Saku whispered rather loudly.

"Hn..."

"Hey! Hey Pimple-forehead Satsuki-chan doesn't need your good luck! She got the highest scores in class, dobe!" Ino scoffed.

"Be quiet Ino-Boar!"

"No you Pimple-forehead." I sighed. I was in the middle of it all. Well, at least I'm not going to the same High school as them. That's one thing to be grateful for. Itachii managed to enroll me to a private school. Konoha's private school. Or known as Konoha S. Academy. Our inheritance covered everything. Uniform, supplies, books, honor classes, and the school. It was all the way over in Konoha's wealthier neighborhood. Somewhere Itachii and I are moving to settle over the summer. She managed to get a job around there. The Uchiha industries. The pay was pretty good. Two hundred dollars every two hours. We have our Uchiha inheritance from our parents, but onee-san said she didn't want us to live it off. She wanted us to be independant. Telling me to use it only for emergencies. I willingly agreed to it.

My parents died in a car accident. I was so young I could barely remember what happened. We stayed with some relatives until Itachii graduated Highschool. She's still attending college. She's in her second year since she's skipped a grade in elementary school. She was able to take care of me herself when she turned eighteen. A legal guardian age. Onee-san has been pretty independent over the years. I sometimes wonder if I become too dependent on her?

I spotted Itachii in the crowd with a camera in her hands. Upside down. A few weeks ago she was telling me she wanted to become a photgrapher. A sweatdropped formed on the right side of my cheek. Did she really pay attention in photography class?

"Always at the top of her class. Class president. Loved by all her classmates." Naruko clicked her tongue playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Baka." I mummbled under my breath.

"Uchiha Satsuki please come forth and accept your honor awards and diploma." Following my teacher's command, I stepped forth to accept my award. As I made my way to Iruko-sensei... My eyes were blinded from flashes of lights. Pictures being taken by non-other then my older sister Itachii. (A/N: Iruko-sensei is Iruka...Added an extra "i" to Itachi's name so it would be more feminine... Sorry it must be confusing...) I rubbed my eyes and continued my pace towards the award. Iruko-sensei smiled and shook my hand. Whispering a "Omedetou Uchiha-san."

"Hn..." As my hand reached for the award... The doors slammed open.

Hyūga Hinata appeared in the middle of the doorway panting. All eyes on the bluenette. A long pregnant awkward silence. All eyes seemed to be examining him. His blue graduation gown tattered and torn. Specks of sweat and dirt on his face. His eyes wide and obviously tired from whatever he was doing. His face pure red. He looked like he was ready to collapse on the floor. But no. He walked straight towards the seated students of Konoha middle school. While walking Itachii took pictures of the Hyūga. I mentally face-palmed myself. Another sweat drop appeared on my cheek. The Hyūga blushed even harder. He looked down to the ground. Twiddling with his thumbs. What an annoying habit. He made his way towards the students.

A seat reserved between Kina and Shina. He immediatly sat down between the two. No words came out from him as usual. The two looked to each other. Confused and wondered what happened to their poor friend. But didn't bother asking.

The reserved Hyūga sat quietly covering his eyes with his bangs. Avoiding any unwanted eye contact.

"Ahem!" Iruko faked a cough. All attention turned back towards her. I grabbed the honor awards and diploma from her hands. I turned towards the crowd for a brief second. Everyone clapped. As soon as it died down I walked back to my seat. My face. Stoic. And proud. After nine other students got their diplomas...

The Hyūga was presented with his diploma. He was given with a few other awards. Same as Shikamara and mine. Shikamara hit second place. The Hyūga hit third. We were the top three. "And lastly Hyūga Hinata. Here we present you with your diploma and honor awards. Congratulations Hyūga!" Iruko and the Hyūga shook hands.

"A-Arigatou I-Iruko-Sensei." Hinata bowed his head, turned towards the crowd who clapped. Scurried back to his seat. Nearly tripping. What a clutz.

"Congratulations class!" Iruka beamed.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you little sister!" Itachii ruffled my hair and hugged me. I patted her back in response. The graduation ceremony was finally over. I sighed in full relief. "Let's go out to eat tonight. My treat! Well it's always my treat. But what do you perfer we have for dinner?"

"Hn..."

"Spaghetti it is then. Isn't there an after party for you middleschoolers?" Ruffling my hair. I glared at her.

"No we don-" I was cut off.

"Satsuki chan!" That sounded like Saku and Ino.

Itachii and I raced to the black aveo. She knew the drill with those two. Tossing all my belonings to the back, I jumped to the passanger's seat. "Safety first Satsuki." Itachii seatbelted herself. Following the same movements, I did the same. On my passanger side mirror two males were getting awfully close to the car.

"Drive Itachii! Drive!" I yelled. Itachii positioned her sunglasses.

"Hang on." The car engine started. The two middle-school graduates were getting closer. The ravenette stepped on the pump. The car swivled left and right. But immediatly drove off leaving the two graduates unsatisfied. Wanting to spend some time with the Uchiha before summer ended.

The car halted at a stop sign. Turning towards the window, at the corner of Satsuki's eyes she spotted the Hyūga. Unlike the other graduates he didn't recieve any flowers or anything from his parents. Nor did his parents even showed up to his graduation. The Hyūga was walking on the sidewalk while scanning through his diploma. For the first time in forever the bluenette wasn't blushing. His face calm, and focused. The Hyūga passed her sights. The Uchiha kept her eyes on the bluenette until he was out of her sight. Uchiha Itachii noticed her sister staring at the back of the car. _'Does she want me to drive back to the party?'_ The older Uchiha sister thought.

"I can drive you back to the party if you want?" Satsuki found herself still gazing at the back of the road.

"No, I rather eat spaghetti with you." The raventte replied. Itachii nodded with smile.

_Prologue End_

**_A/N: Short and sweet I think... Did you enjoy it? Please let me know if there are any errors in here. And give any advice to fix this story. I promise you the first chapter will be longer. Sayonara~_**


End file.
